The invention relates to a sealing device for two components that are mounted to each other and are displaceable relative to each other, in particular, in a rotary bearing with an elastomer part that is arranged stationary on one of the components with at least one sealing surface forming a seal with respect to a mating sealing surface of the other component.
Sealing devices according to the class are provided, for example, in rotary bearings such as anti-friction bearings, in order to protect a lubricant space from lubricant leaking out and contaminants entering into this space. For this purpose, the sealing device according to the class is mounted between a rotating component and a non-rotating component at their end sides. DE 10 2005 035 027 A1 shows one such sealing device in which an elastomer part forms a dynamic sealing contact by means of sealing surfaces, such as sealing lips, which are biased in the axial and radial directions against corresponding mating sealing surfaces. Due to the applied biasing force, wear occurs on the sealing lips and this wear must be designed for over the service life by the provision of oversize dimensions, so that an increased contact force is produced at least in the new state. The contact force, in turn, negatively affects the friction of the sealing device and thus of the structural unit, such as the rotary bearing, the axial guidance, and the like, so that power losses in the structural unit occur with increased energy consumption.